


At Your Service

by flipflop_diva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom/sub, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, POV Steve Rogers, Porn with Feelings, Sub Steve Rogers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: When Natasha is hurt on a mission, Steve has a idea that might just make them both very happy.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Yes Fest 2020





	At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



“You realize I had big plans for you tonight.” Natasha’s words were muffled against his shoulder as he carried her down the hall of the compound toward his room — or maybe their room; they had been sharing for months now. 

He adjusted his grip on her and looked down. He couldn’t see her face, with her split lip and her bruised eye, with the way she had it tucked against him, just a sea of dirty, tangled, red hair. He couldn’t see her arms either or her stomach, but he knew they were littered with bruises, nor could he see the rips in her uniform or even the way her ankle was probably swollen inside her boot.

It had been a rough mission, a lot rougher than anyone had expected. He blamed himself for that. If he had been more careful, ordered more surveillance before agreeing to just go in …

He shook the thought away as he pushed the door to their room open with his shoulder and concentrated on Natasha.

“Oh, yeah?” he said to her, walking into the bathroom and gently setting her down on the counter. “What were those?”

Natasha shook her head, a smile beginning to form on her lips, as Steve pushed her hands out of his way and began to tug down the zipper of her uniform. “I can’t tell you,” she said, and then smirked. “But it involved a lot of you moaning and groaning and begging.”

Steve’s face flushed — it always did when they talked about these kinds of things, even though they had been doing these kinds of things for months — but with the flush came a flash of arousal and he felt himself begin to harden.

“Oh, yeah?” he said. He reached up to the opening of her suit by her neck and began to push the material off her arms.

“Yeah,” she said.

He thought. There had been something he had been wanting to try, but he knew how much Natasha loved their usual relationship, how proud she was when she could reduce her soldier, as she still called him, to a crying quivering mess with just her fingers and her mouth and sometimes a few special toys. But maybe she would be willing …

He decided to just come out and say it. “I have a different idea,” he said. “Maybe something we could try.”

Natasha raised a brow as she shrugged her arms out of her uniform and lifted herself a little so Steve could slide the material of her uniform over her butt and down her legs.

“You still get to be in charge,” he said. “But this time, you tell me what to do. To you.”

Natasha’s eyebrow moved even higher, if that was possible. 

Steve dragged her uniform down her legs and off her feet, leaving her on the counter in just her underwear and bra. Even with bruises down her body, and one rather ugly scrape across her stomach, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

“I’ll do anything you want,” he told her, looking up at her. “I can kiss every inch of your body. Finger you for three hours. Make you come ten times. Whatever you want. Whatever you _like_.”

“Whatever I want,” Natasha repeated. She looked like she was thinking hard, but then she caught his eyes and a wide smile lit up her whole face, filling Steve’s whole body with the type of warmth that made him want to do anything and everything she said, no matter what. 

“Okay,” she said. “It’ll be fun.”

\--

They got her cuts cleaned and sterilized, got the dirt and the grime and the blood cleaned off and wrapped a bandage around her ankle before getting her in bed. She sat up against a mountain of pillows, still clad in her bra and underwear, and he stood before her, completely naked, just as she liked.

He stared at the ground, also how she liked, waiting for her commands.

“I want you to play with my breasts first,” she said. “You may do whatever you wish, but I want you to get me wet from breast stimulation alone.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Steve said. 

“I will tell you when you can stop,” Natasha said.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Good. Then you may begin.”

Steve lifted his head and took her in, his dick almost already painfully hard. But this night was about her, not him. He climbed on to the bed, positioning himself on his hands and knees and crawled toward her.

“Are you comfortable, Ma’am?” he asked her.

“Make me comfortable,” she said.

Steve did as he was told. He slid one arm under her knees and the other around her back and then lifted her up, moving her a few inches down before placing her back on the bed, this time so she was lying flat, her head not on the pillows but on the comforter.

He then swung his leg over her so he was kneeling just over her panties, keeping himself lifted enough so as to not put any real pressure on her or exacerbate her injuries, but close enough that she could feel his dick against her belly.

He reached out then, resting his fingers just below her breasts, and then moved them up, gripping the bottom of her bra and pushing the material up until both breasts were exposed.

He had always thought Natasha had the most perfect breasts, and now he was going to get to spend time just lavishing his attention on them.

He bent his head and carefully licked over one nipple and then the other. Underneath him, Natasha shuddered just slightly. He repeated the process, first one and then the other, going back and forth between them multiple times, until finally returning to the first breast and taking her nipple and as much of the flesh around it as he could into his mouth. He sucked and licked and nipped at her breast, while reaching up to wrap his hand around her other breast, massaging it and rubbing over her nipple with his thumb.

A moan escaped from Natasha’s mouth.

“Yes,” she said. “Like that. There. Good boy.”

Steve beamed as he worked, determined to have her make more noises and give him more praise throughout the night. There was something about Natasha’s praises, at knowing he was making her proud, that made him feel almost heady and incredibly aroused. If he had been allowed to come by words alone, he would.

He decided to switch sides, taking her other breast into his mouth while massaging the now free one with his hand. 

When he was satisfied with her reaction — when she was wiggling just slightly under him — he released her from his mouth with a pop, taking both her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and squeezing and pinching and pulling on them.

Another moan spilled out of Natasha’s mouth.

“Yes,” she groaned. “Yes. So good. You can stop.”

Steve let go instantly. “Are you wet, Ma’am?”

Natasha groaned again. “Why don’t you check?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Steve thought. He could turn around, or get off of her, both useful ways to be able to clearly see her cunt. But then he had a better idea. Instead of turning around at all, he reached one hand behind him, found the edge of her underwear and slid two fingers underneath it.

Moisture greeted his skin as he swiped them around her center.

Natasha moaned again.

“You seem quite wet, Ma’am,” he said.

“Good,” Natasha replied. Steve noticed her breath was a little raspier than normal. “You can move on to my cunt then. I want you to use your fingers and get me so wet I’m dripping.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Steve nodded. He quite liked the sound of that. “Should I give you an orgasm, Ma’am?”

“If you can.”

Steve forced himself not to smile. Natasha didn’t like when he got too full of himself, but the thought that he was going to be allowed to make her orgasm filled him with the best kind of happiness. So many times she got herself off after she had finished with him, but this time, she wouldn’t have to. He had no doubt he could make her come as many as times as she wanted.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

He shifted himself backward, making sure his dick slid over her now damp underwear, before settling himself on the bed between her legs. His fingers found the waistband of her underwear, and he tugged them down as she lifted her ass, letting him pull them over her butt and down past her thighs. Then, lifting one leg at a time, he pulled the material the rest of the way down her leg and off her ankle, finally freeing her underwear completely and tossing it somewhere on the floor behind him.

He took a moment to collect himself and stare down at her — so open and ready before him — before slipping his hands under her upper thighs and pushing her legs further apart, giving him much better access to her pussy.

As he had known, she was already wet, her skin glistening, but he was going to need a lot more if he wanted her to come for him.

He decided to start with his finger, placing it against her and rubbing it up and down and side to side, feeling the dampness beneath his fingers and taking in the feel of her soft, warms folds. He made sure to stroke every inch of her, over and over, concentrating on making sure it was pleasing to her. 

He could tell by the slight hitches in her breathing that it was.

He added a second finger and began to rub her faster and harder, this time going up to her clit and drawing his finger over it.

At his touch, Natasha made a kind of muffled sound. He wanted to ask her how she was liking it, but that was against the rules, so instead he went back to rubbing her, alternating his strokes between hard and soft, between slow and quick, repeating the process over and over, never staying with a rhythm for long enough that she would get used to it, listening carefully as her breathing became more shallow and her body grew wetter until he was having trouble staying on her because of the slick.

Finally, he decided, it was time. He stroked his fingers downward, but instead of going back up as he had been doing, he slipped a finger inside her, pushing through the wet heat and taking in how amazing she felt around him. She was always so tight and hot, and he wanted to stay inside her forever. 

His own dick ached in his pants, but this was not about him or what he wanted. If he was good, maybe she would let him come later tonight, either inside her or on his own.

For now, he concentrated just on her, moving his finger in and out, pushing in as deeply as he could, slowly at first and then speeding up as he went on. 

Natasha groaned as he fucked her. “Yes,” she gasped, and he saw that she had closed her eyes. Her hands were fisting the comforter on either side of her. “Yes, Steve. Don’t stop.”

She didn’t need to tell him; he wouldn’t have stopped unless her life depended on it. Not with the way she was groaning.

He added a second finger, plunging both of them in and out of her, again as deep as he could get them. She groaned again, her hips starting to undulate and he noticed her had tilted her head back, pressing herself hard against the mattress.

A feeling of pride spread through his whole body. Yes, he loved what she did to him — when she tied him up and blindfolded and had her way with him, when he was at the mercy of whatever she wanted to do at the moment — but this, watching her starting to come undone and knowing he was the reason, knowing he was making her _so proud_ of him, was something else he didn’t think he could explain if anyone asked.

He thrust into her harder, curling his fingers up to reach the parts of her body that made her burn with pleasure. With his other hand, he let go of her leg and reached over and placed his palm firmly on her pelvis, positioning his hand in such a way that he could stroke her clit with this thumb.

She moaned, a strangled sort of sound, her hips jerking harder, and Steve did it again — stroking over her clit and curling his fingers deep inside her at the same time.

Finally, he added a third finger, pressing down harder on her clit, and there it was.

Natasha moaned, and then she cried out, her back arching as her muscles clamped around Steve’s fingers inside her, and he beamed.

He had done it — he had made her come — and it really was the best thing in the world. Steve could only hope Natasha would be nice enough to let him continue doing this for the rest of the night. And then maybe again tomorrow.


End file.
